Peace
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Slight KakuHida. Kakuzu POV on Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

You piss me off, you know that? You always have and that'll never change. You're an idiot and you never listen to anything I say unless it some how interests you. You're childish and reckless, always ready to start an argument. You continuously talk, never seeming to pause for a breath. If you weren't immortal, I'd have killed you by now, but there you are. Our first mission together was when we first met.

I was actually already in the middle of the mission when Pain showed up with you in tow and told us we had to now work together. I thought of you as nothing more than dead weight and an annoyance, so I ignored you for the most part. I managed to ignore you until you started asking questions. Questions I didn't want to answer. When I didn't speak, you grabbed my arm in an attempt to catch my attention. Big mistake. I'd pinned you to a tree, hand in your chest. I had expected you to die, but you spoke. I wasn't surprised, I mean I was but, it interested me more than shocked me.

Over the course of the mission, I tried everything to kill you. Cut off your head, drown you, make you bleed internally, hell, poison you. But nothing worked. I learned along the way that you actually liked being hurt... And I liked that.

There was finally someone I could hit and they wouldn't die and they'd like it. Over the first months, it may not have seemed like it, but I watched you to get to know you. You're adventurous, curious, and... In your own way, sweet. You love roses, mainly white ones, you hate sake and caviar. I also learned about your religion, Jashinism. I may have seemed bored and uninterested when you spoke about it, but in all actuality, I was highly intrigued.

There was this one time, I recall, the first I was actually nice to you. It was a day when I myself wasn't feeling the greatest, but something really bad had happened to you and you were just... Emotionless. I decided that after what had happened to be nice for once. I rented a room in an actual hotel, a nice one. I left you there for a time alone while I went out. I had remembered that it was Valentines Day that day, bad day for that thing to happen, and... I wanted to cheer you up. I didn't know why, but I did.

I bought a few things and went back to the hotel room and found you fast asleep. I had sighed and smiled a bit. You look so innocent when you're sleeping. I set the little teddy bear a bought you next to your head along with a stupid box of chocolate and some other candies. You awoke a few hours later and gasped at the things next to you. I peered out from the kitchen at you. You were hugging the little bear and eyeing the candy.

You sniffed the air and blinked. I ducked back into the kitchen as you got up and walked towards it. You gasped again. I had made dinner that night, and you were the happiest I'd ever seen you. That was the same night I opened up. I finally told you my age, where I cam from and why I didn't trust people. Well, not the whole story about that, but you get the point. I also finally showed you my scars... And you'd cried for me.

You pity me, you laugh at me, you yell at me, you tease me, and piss me off. But, I trust you. Now, I can laugh with you. I can smile and relax around you, even if it is only a little. For once in my 92 years of life, Hidan, you are the one thing that has made me feel truly at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

So, you were on a mission when we met. Pain had escorted me from the base to the woods. We'd managed to find you after an hour. Well, he had. I didn't know what to look for exactly. You were a mystery to me. You always wore that stupid fucking head gear all the time. So after Pain ditched, do you remember how I asked you a bunch of questions? Well, I grabbed your arm to catch your attention.

Bad mistake I guess, cause next thing I knew, your hand was through my chest and I was against a tree. I saw a little bit of shock in your eyes as you realized I wasn't dead. You tried everything to make me die later that night. Drowning, cutting my head off, he works. I think you poisoned my food at one point. Can't be sure, though it did taste a little funny... Yeah you fucking poisoned me.

Anyways, I was annoying to you, I knew that from the start. But to me, you were nothing but a major jerk. You would yell at me, hit me, ecetera. To my surprise, and pleasure, you liked hitting me, liked abusing me physically.

It was fun! Over the months of trying to get to know each other, I remember I'd often go on and on about my religion and stuff. You never really payed any attention. You heard me, you just didn't listen. I did learn a lot about you though, even though you never really spoke to me. You love the sound of water falls, it calms you down and reminds you of home. You like reading and writing and sometimes drawing.

I've seen your drawings, they're pretty good, for an old guy's drawings. You can be a harsh person, angry and bitter, but you have your moments of tenderness. Like that one time, I know something bad happened to me, but I can't remember what. Anyways, I was in a bad mood.

I noticed though, you looked concerned. You rented us a nice hotel room for once and then left. I don't remember falling asleep, but apparently I did. I just remember waking up to find a small teddy bear and some candy next to me. It was a nice gesture, I liked it, even if it was you giving me the stuff.

I smelled food so I wandered into the kitchen and found you cooking. It was pretty good food! You told me about yourself that night actually. Talked about your age, your trust issues, and you even showed me the scars and stitched that are all over you.

I cried for you, even though I'll never admit that out loud, I did. I'm glad I can be open and so can you.

We trust each other a bit more now, and we're at peace with one another.


End file.
